Star Crossed
by Lady Jam
Summary: The Starlights along with Princess Kakyu returned to earth looking for the Star Princess. Who is she? What is her relation with the Moon Princess? What is the secret behind the Darker Side of the Moon?
1. Prologue: Dreams of Stars

Star Crossed  
By: Lady Jam  
  
Summary: The Starlights along with Princess Kakyu returned to earth looking for the Star Princess, along with it the mystery behind the darker side of the moon.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine I only borrow them for a while. I've also barrowed some mythological characters.  
  
Prologue: Dreams of Stars  
Kinmoku Palace: Princess Kakyuu's chambers  
  
*Voices*  
  
"Please find the Princess"  
  
"Bring her back"  
  
"Protect her from the Crossways (1)"  
  
"The Darkness tries to consume us."  
  
"We need the Princess."  
  
"Please find her."  
  
"Find & protect her."  
  
"The Star Princess"  
  
Princess Kakyuu bolts upright her bed. She brought up her hands to cover her face that is covered in cold sweat. 'That dream again.' she thought as her eyes settled outside her balcony.  
  
She got up out of her bed & went out to her balcony. She gazes up at the sky. The chilly breeze sending shivers up to her spine.  
  
'That dream' she thought. 'What does it mean? Who is this Star Princess?' questions ran in her mind in a whirlpool of confusion. One question is only answered by yet another question.  
  
'I need to address this matter to my Starlights if there is anything, I am sure they could figure this out.' with that thought in mind she went back inside & tried to gain what sleep she could have.  
Earth: Outer Senshi's Mansion by the sea  
  
"The wind sends chills of foreboding" A sandy blonde said to her companions. "The waters are restless, something big is about to happen" the one with sea green hair said.  
  
"At the end of the Crossways where three roads meet, darkness lurks. Only when the moon & stars meet, would the light return and eternal peace would reign." a girl about 12 yrs of age said, her glassy eyes staring ahead unto the night.  
  
Earth: Hikawa Shrine  
  
A raven-haired priestess was praying in front of a hearth of blazing fire as images dance with the flames.   
  
The first image is of a woman in black with a black moon insignia on her forehead stood at the center where three roads meet. She is holding a crystal made of black onyx.  
  
Then next to appear was a woman dress in white floating in space with a golden star insignia on her forehead. She was holding a crystal similar to the Silver Crystal only it has a blue aura around it instead of silver as what the Silver Crystal has.  
  
The next image was of the Moon Princess. She was standing or rather floating at the center of a lake and behind her the moon shines in its full glory. Her dress flowing, like the waves at her feet. She was holding the Silver Crystal in front of her.  
  
The final image is yet of another woman. She was surrounded by a blinding light she was wearing a silver dress & she too held a crystal that has a multicolored light on it. Her insignia was of the moon & star.  
  
She snapped her eyes open as the final image came to pass. 'Who are those three other women & what is their relation with our princess?' she thought. Then she went outside to clear her thoughts. She looks up at the night sky. 'Another battle. When would we be able to live in peace?' she sighed as she went back to her room.  
Gates of Time  
  
Sailor Pluto was watching the events unfold through each time line. She saw that the future has change drastically when the Starlights came. She saw the cogs of Fate turn when Destiny was set into motion.  
  
"I need to inform them about it." She turned towards the door that leads to the present time line. "The time of the Crystal Millennium is at hand." was her last words before she step out the door.  
Deep Space: Crystal Fortress  
  
"Mistress" a woman with moss green hair & blood red eyes bowed in front of a shadowed figure sitting on a throne. "Alecto (2)," the figure address the woman "have you already found its location?"  
  
Alecto raised her head "Yes, your highness it is in a planet called Earth." she reported. "Very good," the figure said, "prepare transport to Earth. You are dismissed" the figure waved her hand in dismissal. "Yes Mistress. Thank You, Mistress." and Alecto bowed one last time & went on her way to prepare the transport as her mistress had instructed.  
  
As Alecto left the room the figure took a glass of wine & swirled its contents & brought it towards her lips. A devilish smile played on her lips. "So Selene, as expected you hid it there. Don't worry dear sister I'll find it soon. And it would be mine." A very malicious laughter resounded all through out the fortress.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like my prologue. Anyway Chapter one is already done & I am about to finish my next chapter. Please R&R.  
  
(1)In Greek Mythology a.k.a. Darker Side of the Moon. Place of evil & dark arts govern by Goddess Artemis' 3rd persona.  
  
(2)Greek Mythology Alecto is one of the 3 Furies who judge souls & punishes mortals for their wrongs. 


	2. Chapter One: The Break Up

Star Crossed  
By: Lady Jam  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine I only borrow them for a while. I've also barrowed some mythological characters.  
  
Chapter One: The Break Up  
  
Earth: Juuban, Tokyo  
  
A young woman with golden tresses done in two odangos, gaze up the night sky with a look of longing. The moon high above her head comforted her, as millions upon millions of stars twinkle like diamonds set upon a velvet dress.  
  
Silvery tears run down porcelain cheeks, as silent sobs escape rose-colored lips. A single phrase hung through the silent night. "Please, come back."   
  
"Usagi-chan?" she whirled around wiping her tears with the sleeve of her pajamas as she saw her black cat approach her. "Luna" she said & turned back again to face the sky.   
  
As Luna reaches her princess' side she sat and began to start a conversation in hopes of comforting her beloved princess. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she started. Usagi looks at her & smiled "Um, yeah." Usagi whispered.   
  
Luna took a deep breath and said, "You missed him don't you?" This didn't take Usagi aback, since she knows Luna could read her like an open book. "Yeah, I miss him. I wish he would come back." she said.  
  
They stayed like that for a while each deep in their own thoughts, until Luna broke the silence that descended upon them like a blanket. "We should go back inside it getting late & it's cold out here." she said turning back the way she came.   
  
Usagi still deep in her thoughts answered "Hai, just a few more minutes." She looks up one last time at the stars above & whispered one word before turning back to go inside her room. The wind carried her message into the night.   
  
"Seiya"  
Kinmoku: Palace Gardens  
  
A tall woman in black leather senshi fuku was leaning on one of the gazebos in the palace gardens. Her sapphire blue eyes were staring at the waters that reflected the twin moons of their planet. Her midnight blue hair tied in a low ponytail behind her back sway in the cool night breeze.  
  
Unknown to her, two figures stood at the balcony of the palace watching her with melancholy written in both their eyes. One with silver hair & emerald green eyes the other with brown hair & amethystine eyes, both dress in similar fashion as the one in the gazebo.  
  
The silver haired one sighed, "She misses her that much, ne Maker?" She asked her companion. "Aa, Fighter really loves her that much." Maker affirmed. "I hope she would get over her. I missed the old Fighter," said Healer. "Yeah, I know how you feel. She has change a lot since we came back. She rarely smiles & always locks herself up in her room if not bury herself in her work." "Maker, I am worried about her. I mean she's been like this for a long time now. If these keeps on we'll lose her & I can't stand to lose her." Healer said, worry coloring her voice. "Neither am I, Healer. But it seems that there is nothing we could do about it. Since Usagi-san is already engaged to Mamoru-san & Fighter has a duty to our planet & princess."  
  
Healer turned her attention back at the figure in the gazebo & whispered unto the night "I wish we could do something." They continued to watch Fighter for some time, from their place on the palace balcony. "We should go back inside, it's already late." Maker said, as she ushered her companion back inside the palace.  
  
Back at the gazebo Fighter looks up at the twin moons & sighed closing her eyes. A single crystalline tear found its way pass her defenses passing her cheeks until it found it's way unto the waters below creating ripples. She whispered one thing as she turned back to the palace for the night. A single word hung in the air.   
  
"Odango"  
  
*****  
  
Earth: Crown Arcade  
  
Usagi & the inner senshi are at the Crowns Arcade, having a time out. Since the last battle with Galaxia one & half years ago life have pretty much been normal. Well if you count a couple of youmas sprouting every now & then as normal, that is. Anyway nothing major happened since the last major battle all in all, life is quiet. They were discussing, well more like arguing in Rei & Minako's case, about who is the hottest guy in town.  
  
"I say Justin Timberlake (1) is the most hottest guy." Rei said.  
  
"No, you've got to be kidding me, Ashton Kutcher (2), is the hottest guy." Minako agued.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" Makoto who, unfortunately was seated between the two arguing girls, yelled at the top her lungs. Their talk about who is the cutest, hottest, and sexiest guy. Both girls stop their bickering & look down slightly embarrassed. Ami & Usagi who were seated across the trio sweatdroped.  
  
"Now, that's more like it." Mako said. "Anyway, would you girls wanna watch a movie tonight?" she asked her friends. "Well I've got this movie in mind..." Mina began but was interrupted "Oh please Mina-chan, last time you pick up a movie you picked Lilo & Stitch (3)" said Mako said. "Hey, it a nice movie." Mina said in her defense, sticking out her tongue at her friends.  
  
"I know! We could watch 'Maid in Manhattan' stared by J Lo. (4)" Everybody's heads whipped out at the person who said that. "What!?" Ami asked ticked off because of the stares she was receiving from her friends. "Ah... Ano... Ami-chan, do you feel alright?" Mako asked while reaching across the table to feel Ami's forehead. Ami feeling offended batted the hand away. "What? Just because I've suggested a movie it doesn't mean I am sick, Ok?"  
  
"Well, that's a first." Rei said. Then she turned towards her friends "So what do you think, girls? Are we still up on watching a movie, tonight?" she asked. "Well, they said it's a good movie so count me in." Mako said, "I am also in." Mina said while doing a Sailor V pose. "Um... Usagi-chan? How about you?" Mako asked turning the attention towards her other blonde friend.  
  
"Hm?" was her only response as she was brought out of her musings. Ami placed her hand on Usagi's forehead "Usagi-chan, Daijoubu?" Ami asked worry etch on her facial features. "Ah... Hai!!! Daijoubu, daijoubu. Heki." she said with a fake smile to cover up her actions. But unfortunately for her, her friends didn't bought it even a bit. Feeling uneasy with their scrutinizing stares she looks for an excuse. "Um... Look minna... I can't go out with you tonight Mamo-chan & I have a date tonight." then she glance at her wrist watch "Aaahhh!!! I am late. Well, ja ne minna." she ran out of the arcade at top speed towards her house leaving behind four confused senshi behind her.  
  
"Um? What just happened?" Rei asked sweatdropping along with her friends.  
  
"You know, there is something wrong with her." Ami spoke up after coming out of her daze. "She's been quiet the whole day." she observed. "I wonder why?" Mina said voicing out her thoughts. "It's not like her to be quiet the whole day, unless there is something bothering her." Mako said adding her two-cents in. "Wonder what's bothering her?" Rei said. "Hey, do you think it could be..." Mina trailed off. "Could be what? Mina, if you know something spill it!" Rei said getting tired of playing guessing games.  
  
"Well, according to what Artemis told me, Luna said that every night Usagi-chan would stay up late looking at the sky & she would always utter Seiya's name & she would either cry or just sigh." Mina relates to them what Artemis told her. "Do you think she misses him?" Mako said voicing her thoughts. "Well, duh everybody misses The Three Lights." Rei said sarcastically. "No, I mean misses him as in longing for him. Hey Mina, you are the love goddess here what do you think?" she asked turning towards Mina. "Well..." Mina placed her index finger on her lips. "I guess Usagi-chan is in love with him. But because of Mamoru-san, Chibi-Usa, and destiny she can't risk it. So she sacrifices her happiness for the fate of the world." she said.  
  
Everybody was dumbstruck. "Wow! Mina-chan, I didn't know you are capable of saying intelligent words like that." Mako said barely avoiding Minako's fist. "Well, of course I can. Hn!" she said sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"Well, minna are we still up on watching movies?" Ami said stirring the conversation out of Usagi. A chorus of "YEAH!!!" was her only answer. So they went to the theaters talking & laughing like normal teenage girls having the time of their life.  
*****  
"Mom! Can I barrow you make-up kit!" Usagi yelled. "Sure honey, it is on my vanity." her mom said "Thank you!!!" Usagi walk towards her mother's room to get the make-up kit & then went back to her room to finish her preparations.  
  
Then she heard the doorbell ring. 'That must be Mamo-chan.' she thought. Surely enough her mom called out to her "Usagi-chan, your date is here." "Sure Mom! Be there in a sec." She looks up at herself on the full-length mirror to see if she looks perfect. Her hair was done in a half bun, more like how Setsuna does her hair, instead of her usual odango hairstyle. She was wearing a simple sapphire colored dress that reach just above her knees, that brought out the color of her eyes, and with strapy sandals to match. Her make-up is simple consist mostly of shimmering silver. To top it all of her jewelry, a star shape blue diamond earrings adorned her ears & around her neck was a silver necklace with a similar pendant like her earrings. All in all she look stunning. Grabbing her blue beaded purse she went out of her room to meet her date.  
  
As usual Mamoru is wearing his black tuxedo, looking sharp as ever holding a bouquet of red roses. As he saw her come down he can't help but to be awestricken by her. Her dress bringing out the shine in her eyes. She looks stunning like a goddess. He approaches her as he gained back his composure.  
  
"Usako, you look wonderful tonight." he said as he kissed her hand & handed her the flowers. "For you, Princess." He said bowing slightly for added effect. She giggled at his actions & accepted the flowers. "Why, thank you. You look good yourself, your highness." She said jokingly then walks away to place the flowers in a vase. After placing the vase on a table she turned back towards Mamoru, who offered his arm to her. "Shall we?" he asked. She nodded as she loop her arms with his. Then as they were exiting the room she called out to her mom. "Mom! I'll be going now! I'll be back by midnight!" "Ok honey, Have fun!" her mother called back.  
  
Mamoru lead her to his car & open the passenger's side for her & as she entered he close it & went to the driver's seat & started the car. They drove of to one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo. As they entered they were greeted warmly, then they were lead to a bay side table. The view was breathtaking, the waters reflected the night sky perfectly, giving the air of tranquility around it. Usagi can't help but gaze out the window & unto to perfect view.   
  
Mamoru noticed Usagi staring at the night sky reaches out & grasp her hand in his. This brought Usagi out of her musings. "I take it you like the view." he said. Usagi nodded, then the waiter waltz in to take their orders.  
  
Dinner is quiet all through out. As each of them were to absorb in their own thoughts to make a conversation. After dinner Mamoru asked Usagi to dance. Like what happen during dinner no words pass their lips. After dancing Mamoru settled the bill & they took off towards the park for some fresh air.  
  
As they reach the lake Mamoru turned towards Usagi. "Usako," he began. "Nani, Mamo-chan?" she asked looking up at him "I'm sorry but I think we should brake up." This took Usagi by surprise. Well more than surprise, in fact she felt as if the world came to an abrupt halt.  
  
Did she heard him correctly? He wants to brake up with her. But what about the future? How about Chibi-Usa? When she found her voice, she started shooting questions a mile per second. "What? But why? What about our future? What will happen to Crystal Tokyo? What about Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"Calm down Usako." Mamoru tried to calm her & she calmed down a bit. When he was sure she is not anymore near hysteria he continued. "Usako..." he started looking at her tear stained face. "Usako, you know as well as I am that we are not anymore meant for each other. What I am trying to tell you is that I know you no longer love me. Someone has already stolen your heart from me. I only want you to be happy..." "But I am happy & I love you!" Usagi said "That's what I also thought. But as I saw you staring at the stars tonight I have realize that you're not anymore mine." he said brushing a strad of blonde hair out of her face.  
  
Then he turned away from her & looks at the lake. "As for the future don't worry about it. Setsuna-san came to me the other day & told me that the future change moment the Starlights appeared. She said that Chibi-Usa would still be born but you won't be her mother anymore (5). But don't worry you would have another daughter. She said that you would still be queen so there is nothing to worry about when it regards to the kingdom. She also said that He(6) would be coming back soon." He turn back towards her only to be confronted by her tear stained face, he felt his resolve wavering but this has to be done, he wants her to be happy and in order for her to be happy he should let her go. So he steeled himself & continued.  
  
"Usako... Iie Usagi, I know this thing hurts but let's face it. We are not anymore meant to be. Please understand Usagi. The bonds of destiny no longer binds us together, it's all over now. We are free now to pursue our own dreams. Please Usagi don't limit yourself to destiny. I know you love him as much as he loves you. I just want you to be happy, that's why I am setting you free." he kissed he forehead "Go to him Usagi, do what your heart tells you to do."  
  
Usagi at a lost of words could only stare at him. Then as everything sank in she hugged Mamoru & said "Thank You" it is like a boulder was lift up from her shoulders. And surprisingly she did feel good. Sure it hurt but it is also relieving.  
  
Usagi then pulled away from him looking at his eyes "Well I guess, it is really over, ne?" "Aa" Mamoru answered & smiled at her. "Does this means we're still friends?" she asked hopefully. He let out a soft chuckle, "Of course we're still friends. I won't like it any other way." he said smiling down at her "I'm glad that we could still be friends." she smiled back.  
  
Moments later Mamoru drop her of at her house. As she was about to go inside Mamoru called out to her "Usagi, don't forget to look at the sky before you sleep." he said "Thank you, Oh and Mamoru," she said. "Hai, Usagi?" "Oyasumi" Mamoru smiled to her & return the greeting "Oyasumi". Then he drove off.  
  
Usagi ran up towards her room & changed into her pajamas & when she was done she rush out at her balcony & sure enough she saw four shooting stars streaking down from the sky towards Earth's atmosphere. She was overjoyed & went to sleep with a smile on her lips & one person on her mind.  
  
Seiya.  
  
Author's Note: Thank God it is done!!! My hands hurt with all those typing & I am already sleepy. Well I guess I should turn in for the night anyway pls. R&R.  
  
Footnotes:  
  
(1) Well, I can't think of any other person that's why I pick him.  
  
(2) He is kinda cute, ne? ^_^  
  
(3) Hey it's a nice movie and stitch is a cute 'dog'. I wish I have a pet just like him.  
  
(4) They say it's a nice movie hm? Maybe I'll watch it one of these days. That is if they've already release the DVD  
  
(5) Well wanna guess who Chibi-Usa-chan's mother is?  
  
(6) Guees who it is. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Three Lights are Back

Star Crossed  
By: Lady Jam  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine I only borrow them for a while. I've also barrowed some mythological characters.  
  
Chapter Two: The Three Lights are Back  
  
Earth: Narita International Airport (1)  
  
Four figures emerge from the airport. One woman with fiery red hair & three men with long ponytails down their backs. They surveyed their surroundings & walk towards the streets.  
  
"We're back." said Seiya, none to excited about the fact of returning to the blue planet known as Earth. This didn't go unnoticed by his by companions. "Seiya, are you alright?" Princess Kakyuu asked him.  
  
Seiya plastering a fake smile turned to her "Yeah, I am alright no need to worry about me, Princess." he said scratching his head. In truth he didn't want to be here since he would have to face the fact that Usagi now has Mamoru.  
  
Kakyuu was about to press further, but Taiki placed a hand on her shoulder. When she looks at him he shook his head, signaling to her not to press further on the matter. Kakyuu realizing what he meant let it go.  
  
"I guess you're right." she said softly. Then something occurred to her. "Hey!" she began "didn't I told you not to call me Princess? We're here as brothers & sister." she said trying to lighten up the mood. "Ah, Gomen, I forgot." Seiya said with a sheepish grin plastered on his face. "I'll let it go for now but," she compose herself trying to make her voice threatening, "If I heard you call me that again. I'll kick you so hard you'll fly back to Kinmokusei. Got me!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am" Seiya made a mock salute, that earned him a smile from his Princess.  
  
'I am back here again, to look for another princess.' he thought yet again as he recalled what happened back at Kinmoku.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Three Starlights entered the throne room, and bowed in front of their Princess. "Princess, you called for us?" Star Fighter said looking up at her princess. "Yes, I have something to tell you." Kakyuu stood up from her throne & walk up to her guardians & motioned for them to stand up.  
  
"The reason I have called for you here is, I kept having strange dreams & I think it has something to do with another upcoming battle." she said. "Dreams? Your highness?" Maker asked. "Yes, for about three days now I kept having dreams. In those dreams the stars were talking to me. They kept on telling me to look for this princess. I think they call her the Star Princess." she explained  
  
"The Star Princess?" Healer asked skeptical "Yes, the Star Princess. At first I ignored the dream but it keeps on coming back & the pleas to look for this Princess grew more urgent that is why I ask you here today." Kakyuu said.  
  
"I want 'us' to go back to Earth & look for this Princess. I have a feeling that she is the key to this upcoming battle." Kakyuu faced her senshi with a look of determination in her eyes. "But, Princess why Earth?" Fighter asked not that she minded though, since she swore by an oath to do what her Princess tells her to do.  
  
"I have a feeling that she would show up there & besides we don't know maybe we would be needing the help of the Moon Princess & her senshi again" She said "But Princess why are you coming with us?" Maker asked. "This duty is bestowed upon me so I need to be with you in this mission." she said.  
  
"But Princess..." Healer tried to argue. "Very well" Kakyuu in a commanding voice said "I command you to come with me to Earth." with that said she left them to prepare for their journey to Earth, leaving all three of her guardians no time to question her decision.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Seiya!" Yaten's cry brought him back out of his musings. "Hm? Yes Yaten? You said something?" "Thank you. Welcome back to the land of the living." Yaten said sarcastically.   
  
"As I was saying," Taiki said, "we are to go back to our old job & as for Prin... I mean Kakyuu she would be with us as our manager. Oh, and before I forget we would be attending school again." He glances at his companions when he finished his briefing.  
  
"Back to being idols? Back to being a student?" Yaten seemed to have paled at the mention of their job & school. "Yes, Yaten. Back to being idols & students." at this statement Yaten was about ready to faint.  
  
"But, but, but WHY???!!!" he asked. "First, reason we need to earn money here even though our assets grew when we went home. Because it is still not enough to fulfill our every wants & needs." he said holding up his fingers in front of Yaten "Second, in order to find this princess we must, yet again be popular to the girls of this planet. And lastly the third reason is we need to STUDY!!!" Taiki explained to Yaten in a manner similar to a parent explaining something to a child.  
  
"So, any questions before we go separate ways?" he asked straightening up. "Um, Yeah! What are we going to do today?" Seiya asked. "Well I think since we have enough money why don't we buy a house." Kakyuu suggested.  
  
And off they went to buy a house.  
  
*****  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Wow, this house is so beautiful!" Kakyuu said glancing at the interior of the 'house'. "It looks like our home back in Kinmoku." she said.  
  
The 'house' they bought is not actually a house but rather a grand mansion at the outskirts of Tokyo. About half an hours drive from Juuban High. So that means they have to wake up early in order not to be late for school.  
  
"And to think it didn't even cause us that much." Seiya said from his spot lounging on the couch in the receiving room.  
  
"Guys, I have contacted our agent he said we should be there first thing in the morning." Taiki said emerging for one of the rooms holding his cell phone. "Well then now that we are settled with house & our agent, giving us back our job. What are we going to do next?" Yaten asked as he emerges from one of the rooms.  
  
"Well since we don't have anything to do today. I say let's go shopping." Kakyuu who have hearts in her eyes said. "Sounds good to me. Besides I need to buy new clothes." Yaten said. "How about you guys?" he glance at his companions "I think I'll go buy a car. Hey, Taiki do you think we still have money left to buy a car?" Seiya asked & walks up to his brother "I think we still do." Taiki said whipping out four credit cards.   
  
"Here, you'll be needing these." he gave them each their respective credit cards. "I have activated them this morning so you don't have to worry about anything anymore."  
  
Seiya took his "Thanks, bro! I'll be home later tonight." he said & in a flash he is gone leaving a trail of dust behind him.  
  
"What was that?" Yaten asked sweatdropping  
  
"I don't know, Yaten. I don't know." Kakyuu & Taiki said in unison, sweatdropping at the same time.  
*****  
  
About half an hour later Seiya was seen driving in the streets of Tokyo in his new red BMW M3 (2). He had just gone to buy a new car & was now giving it a spin around the city.  
  
He came to a stop in front of Crown Arcade. He got out of his car & went inside for a snack.  
  
It's been a year and a half since he last entered that establishment & still there are no changes.  
  
He proceeds to the counter where Motoki is busy tiding it up. Motoki was about to greet him, when he realized who is approaching.  
  
"Is that you, Seiya?"  
  
"Hi Motoki-san."  
  
"OMG!!! it is you!" Motoki came around the counter to greet his friend. "Hey, man I thought you went home for good." said Motoki. "Well, I miss this place. So I came back. Actually not just me but also my brothers & I also brought my sister with me." Seiya said as they sat at one of the booths to talk.  
  
"So, are you here for good?" Motoki asked "You know the girls are never the same when you guys left." he said. Seiya wince at the mention of the girls but lucky for him Motoki is not that observant like his brothers.  
  
"Well, I still can't answer that for now, but maybe, maybe not. Who knows!" Seiya shrugged. By that time five familiar girls walk in. They didn't notice Seiya at first since they are busy talking to each other. Until they have reach the both where Motoki & Seiya were lounging.  
  
Makoto was the first to notice the person talking to Motoki. "OMG! SEIYA!!!" she screeched. Then both men look up at the person who called Seiya.  
  
Then out of the blue Seiya found himself being toppled over by 5 very eager girls. Seiya still a little daze tried to free himself from under 5 bodies. When the excitement died down. Seiya stood up & gave each girl a hug. Then they settled down & Motoki on the other hand returned behind the counter since there was costumer waiting for him to take their order.  
  
"So, um when did you guy came back?" Rei asked trying to strike a conversation. "Um, just this morning." Seiya answered. "Are your brothers with you?" Minako asked with only one thing in her mind, and that would be. Yaten.  
  
"Yes, in fact Kakyuu is also here." he said shrugging his shoulders. They talk for a while trying to catch up on old times. For the whole time Usagi just kept her eyes glued only on Seiya. She can't believe he was back, not that she minded. At one point Seiya caught her staring at him & he just smiled at her & said "What's the matter, Odango? Is there something on my face?"  
  
She blushes knowing that she had been caught staring at him & the girls laugh at her reaction.  
  
Usagi was about to answer Seiya when a loud cry broke their little get together. They ran out the arcade only to see a rampaging youma & a woman with sea green hair & red eyes.  
Author's Note: I know it's a lousy cliffhanger but I am tired & not to mention sleepy. Anyway next chapter will be out soon so pls. R&R Thanks!  
  
(1) Is Narita situated in Tokyo? Because almost all planes bond to Japan said that it is bond to Narita.  
  
(2) Nice car, ne? ^-^ 


	4. Chapter Three: A New Enemy has Arrived

Star Crossed  
By: Lady Jam  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine I only borrow them for a while. I've also barrowed some mythological characters.  
A/N: Arigatou Minna-sama for the reviews! I really do appriciate it.  
*******  
Chapter Three: A New Enemy has Arrived  
When they came out of the Arcade they saw a woman with long emerald green hair & red eyes and a youma. A cowering girl in front of them.  
The woman approach the girl "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." she said. She places her hand on the girl's forehead & it started glowing black. When she remove her hand nothing appeared on the girl's forehead & the girl slumps unconscious.  
They saw this & ran to the nearest alley to transform.  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Fighter Star Power!"  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
"Make Up!"  
After a minute of flashy lights & other special effects six sailor senshi stood in the alley. Then they rush out of the alley.  
"Damn! She is not the one." the woman faced the youma. "Harpies (1), destroy this place!" she commanded the youma. "Yes Mistress Alecto." the youma said.  
"Stop, right there!" a voice rang out the whole place & Alecto looked up to see six silhouettes standing on top of the building. "Who are you?" Alecto demanded.  
"I am the guardian of the Planet of Knowledge, Sailor Mercury!"  
"I am the guardian of the Planet of Fire, Sailor Mars!"  
"I am the guardian of the Planet of Thunder, Sailor Jupiter!"  
"I am the guardian of the Planet of Love & Beauty, Sailor Venus!"  
I am a lone shooting star who comes from a distant galaxy. Sailor Star Fighter, Stage On!  
"For disturbing our peace I cannot forgive you! Pretty sailor suited senshi of love & justice I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" six senshi jump off the building to face Alecto (2).  
"Ah, so you are the legendary Sailor Senshi." Alecto said with a smirk "Omoshiroi. Let's see if you are really that great as they have said." Alecto faces her youma. "Harpies, destroy them!" never needing to be told twice the youma attacked the senshi.  
The youma charge towards Mercury & she barely dodge the attack. When she is in a safe distance away from the youma she brought out her goggles & palmtop to assess the it for any weakness. "Minna her weak point is on her forehead! Aim at the crystal there." she said putting away her equipment.  
"Star Serious Laser!" the youma dodge Fighter's attack & charge at Fighter. She didn't have time to react quickly & the youma hit her on the stomach & was slammed to a post. "Fighter!!!" ESM shouted seeing Fighter struggling to stand up.  
"Venus Love & Beauty Shock!" the attack hit the youma's back. "Jupiter Oak Evolution" another attack followed, the youma not expecting to be hit simultaneously was greatly weakened.  
After checking on Fighter's condition ESM stood up. "You'll pay for that!" she yelled, driven by her emotion towards Fighter. She whipped out her Tier & aimed it in towards the youma.   
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!!" the youma is moon dusted.  
Alecto saw what happened & cursed. "I'll be back, next time!!!" she said as she disappeared into thin air.  
The senshi dragged Fighter towards an alley where they detransformed & they went towards Hikawa Shrine.  
*****  
Crystal Fortress  
"Alecto, have you found them as well as the crystals?" a figure of woman seating on a throne asked Alecto. "I am sorry my Queen Hecate (3). But as I was doing my job the sailor senshi of this planet appeared," Alecto who was bowing in front of the Queen Hacate replied.  
"What?!" This enraged Queen Hecate. "Very well, I'll let you of easily this time. But next time I wouldn't be so lenient." Queen Hacate dismissed Alecto with the wave of her hand. Alecto bowed down one last time & left.  
"So, Selene I've underestimated you, dear sister. You hid them well. Well then I'll just enjoy destroying this puny planet inch by inch," she said to no one. "Don't worry dear sister. I'll destroy them the way I destroyed the Moon." laughter filled the fortress.  
*****  
Hikawa Shrine  
"Seiya, daijoubu?" Usagi asked worriedly. "Aa, Dijoubu, Odango. It's just a bruise nothing to worry about." Seiya smiled at her not expecting Usagi to be this worried about him. "Demo..." Usagi tried to argue. "Odango, I said I'd be fine." Usagi reluctantly agreed with him.  
The inners plus Seiya are sitting in the living room discussing about this new enemy. "So, what do you think of this new enemy?" Makoto asked. "I think they are looking for something." Mina said.  
"What do you think they are looking for?" Ami asked. "I think I have a hunch on what they are looking for." Seiya said, "What is your hunch, Seiya-kun?" Rei asked. "I think they are looking for the same person we are looking for." he answered. "Who is this person?" Usagi asked. "I think they call her the Star Princess." Seiya answered then he proceeds to tell them about their mission.  
"Let me get this straight you came back here to look for this Star Princess? I thought you already got your princess?" Mako asked. "That is what I also thought. But according to Kakyuu we should look for this Star Princess in order to save the universe again." Seiya explained.  
"So, this means that our only hope of winning is to look for this Star Princess, who ever she is. Am I correct?" Ami asked & Seiya nodded. "Well I guess there is nothing we could do about it let's just look for this princess & defeat this enemy." Mako said.  
"I hope it is as easy as how you said it Mako-chan." Seiya said. "Hey remember we are the legendary senshi we would surely win." Mako said being optimistic.  
"Well, I guess I need to be going then. We still have a meeting tomorrow morning with our producer." Seiya stood up. "But Seiya you're hurt how are you going to drive & where are you staying?" Usagi said. Her words took Seiya aback 'When did she cared this much about me?' he thought. He tried to mask his confusion by smiling at her "You worry too much, Odango. I'll be fine & besides we bought a house when we arrived this morning so no need to worry about me." "Oh ok, but please be careful." she then gave Seiya a peck on the cheek.  
They said their good byes to Seiya & went their separate ways.  
*****  
Starlights Mansion  
"SEIYA!!!" Yaten yelled. "Where have you been?!" he asked as he saw Seiya enter the house. It is already pass midnight when he arrived home. "Out" was his only reply.  
"You know Kakyuu is worried about you & we still have that meeting tomorrow with our producer." Yaten said then he saw that Seiya limping towards his room. "What happened to you? Why are you limping like that?" he asked his brother. "Had a ran in with some youma." he answered shrugging.   
"WHAT???!!!"   
"You heard me. I ran in on some youma." he repeated himself. "Ok, explain this to me in detail! From the start!" Yaten is so pissed by his brother's attitude.  
"Ok, ok. Hey! No need to blow your head off. First I went to buy a car, then went to Crowns Arcade, next meet the inners, a loud cry, went outside, saw freaky lady in black, henshined, fought lady youma with wings & scales, got hit, Sailor Moon killed youma, went to Hikawa Shrine, then went home. The End." he said robotically.  
"What?!" "Look Yaten I am tired. I want to sleep. Let's just talk about this tomorrow. Ok?" then he left leaving a very pissed off Yaten. "Don't think you could get away that easily! Tomorrow you would be in deep trouble!" Yaten bellowed, good thing the mansion is big enough to muffle his voice.  
*****  
Seiya entered to his room & sat on his bed. He took a picture from his bedside table staring at it. "Odango" he sighed remembering the kiss she gave him earlier.  
*****  
On the other side of Juuban a girl was having a little celebration in her room. "He is here!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. A black cat approaches her with caution. "Um... Usagi-chan who's here?"  
Usagi saw Luna & pick her up & twirled her around. "Seiya! He is back!" Usagi replied as soon as she was done & Luna got swirls in her eyes. However Luna was brought back out of her daze when she heard Seiya's name.  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"You heard me, Luna. Seiya is back with his brothers & Princess Kakyuu." Usagi said happy that her beloved Seiya is back.  
"Oh! That reminds me. We should have a senshi meeting tomorrow." she said turning serious. "For what?" Luna said with all seriousness a cat can muster. "Well, we have a new enemy." at that answer Luna paled.  
"WHAT?!?!?!" she yelled the second time that night. First the starlights along with their Princess are back, then a new enemy. This is too much of a surprise even for a cat, whose nine lives could take.  
"Well, while the girls, Seiya & I are at the arcade there is this distress cry & when we went outside we saw this freaky lady with a youma beside her & a girl cowering in front of her. She seems to be looking for something though I don't know what." she explained to her guardian cat.  
"I guess you are right, Usagi-chan. I'll arrange a senshi meeting tomorrow. But..." she pause "You have to explain everything tomorrow morning!" she said sternly.  
"But Luna I told you everything already." Usagi whined "I want details." Luna said.  
"Go to sleep Usagi. We'll talk about this in the morning. I'll contact the others for you." "Ok Luna I'll just go & call Seiya to inform him." Usagi said getting her communicator.  
*****  
Seiya just came out from his shower when his communicator went off. He went to get it from his dresser, and flip it open.  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
"Seiya?" Usagi's face appeared on the small monitor of the watch. "Odango, what's up?" he flash her a sexy smile which made her melt in a pile of goo. "Well, um..." she stammered.  
"There would be a senshi meeting tomorrow at the Hikawa Shrine at around 1:00 pm. I was wondering if you guys would come." she said as best as she could without stuttering.   
"Sure!"   
"What?!"   
"I said we'd be there."  
"Oh"  
"Um, Seiya?"  
"Hai, Odango?"  
"Good night"  
Seiya smiled at her & replied "Good night too, Odango." Usagi smiled sweetly & the communicator went out.  
Seiya places his communicator back on the table & went to change for the night. When he climbs in his bed he took one last glance at the picture on his bedside table "Odango" he whispered & went to sleep.  
*****  
Author's note: Well that's all for now. Need to rest my tired hands. Anyway pls. R&R. BTW sorry for those people who weren't able to review anyway I already fix the problem so I'll be waiting for your reviews, minna. Arigatou!!!!  
(1) Greek Mythology Harpies they are frightful flying creatures with hooked beaks & claws who always left behind them loathsome stench, sickening to all living beings. Some says they have the body of a woman covered in scales, hands as sharp as eagles' talons & wings.  
(2) Hey! In this fic Usagi is not a klutz.  
(3) Greek Mythology Hecate is Goddess Artemis' 3rd persona, Selene in the sky, Artemis on Earth, and Hecate in the lower world & the world above when wrap in darkness. Hecate is the Goddess of the Dark Moon, the black nights when the moon is hidden. She was associated with deeds of darkness, the Goddess of the Crossways, which were held to be ghostly places of evil magic. 


	5. Chapter Four: Senshi Meeting

Star Crossed

By: Lady Jam

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine I only borrow them for a while. I've also barrowed some mythological characters.

A/N: Hi!!! Thanks for your reviews!!! I really do appriciate it! About the Star Princess she is not Serena/Usagi. As we all know that she is already the Moon Princess. Besides I assure you she would show up soon just need to finish several more chapters. Anyway thank you again.

Chapter Four: Senshi Meeting

Hikawa Shrine: 1:10 pm

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FREAKS DOING HERE???!!!"

A loud voice or rather, a loud roar resounded through out the Hikawa Shrine. When the world-renowned racer Haruka Ten'oh saw the equally world-renowned lead vocal of the band Three Lights, Seiya Kou.

Everybody who is not present in that room suddenly rush in. What they saw there was one Haruka Ten'oh who is about ready to kill & is being held by Setsuna & Michiru. Opposite the fuming guardian of the sky was an equally pissed Seiya Kou being held at bay by Yaten & Taiki.

"Michi, let go of me. I'll just have to kill that transexual freak!" Haruka struggled from Michiru & Setsuna's hold.

"Taiki, Yaten, I swear if you won't let go of me this instant I'll fry you both!" Seiya said from where he was being held by Taiki & Yaten.

It's amusing how two full-grown adults act so much like children. But as amusing as it is, it is still annoying.

Although Usagi is known to have a very long patience there is still a limit as to where a person draws a line & apparently that is where she draws the line.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE @#$% UP!!!!"

Everybody stood in complete silence not believing what Usagi just did. Did they hear her correctly? Did she just curse? Questions similar to that ran in everybody's head.

Then Usagi cleared her throat & proceed to make herself comfortable on one of the tatami. "Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" she said & everybody just stared at her like she have grown another head.

Usagi, unnerved by her friends attitude snap at them. After everybody was out of his or her daze & are seated. Luna & Artemis began to address the matter at hand.

"As you've all known the reason why we called you all here in this meeting is to discuss about our new enemy," Luna began & look towards Kakyuu & the Lights "and to welcome our esteemed visitors & to know what their purpose is on this visit." she address this to Kakyuu.

"Now," Artemis took the floor "we are all aware that yesterday our new enemy made their presence known." he continued "Now, what we would like to know is, what is the relation of all these with regards to the arrival of the Starlights."

Kakyuu knowing that she should be the one to answer this stood up. "The reason we are here is because we are looking for someone." Then she proceeds to tell them about her dreams and her assumption that the person would most likely to appear on Earth, which is to be yet again the possible battleground.

"So let me get this straight,"  Rei said. "The reason you are here is because in you dream the stars talk to you & asked you to look for this Star Princess & protect her at all cause." she continued "And if you didn't find her the universe would be plunge into darkness. Did I got that right?"

"Yes, that is precisely what we are doing here." Kakyuu answered. "So, what do you want us to do?" Mako asked. "I was hoping that you would help us look for her." Kakyuu said facing Usagi.

"Sure!"

Everybody look at the source of the answer, and saw Usagi. "We'll, help you look for her. Don't worry." she said & look straight at Haruka knowing that she would most likely to object. "Besides, didn't I said a while back that you are my *friends*, and friends help each other. Right?" she said emphasizing the word friends.

Kakyuu feeling very grateful stood up & hugs Usagi. "Thank you, Serenity." she said. "No need to thank me. Anyway call me Usagi. It feels strange being called Serenity." Usagi said returning the gesture. "Alright as long as you call me Kakyuu & not Kakyuu-hime. Got me?" "Ok!"

Then they move towards the next topic, which is about the enemy. "So you guys got attacked by the enemy yesterday." Haruka said trying to be calm after hearing what Makoto said. "Um... Yeah!"

"So, base on what you said they seemed to be looking for something. Am I right?" Michiru asked. "Um, Yeah!" answered Minako. "Do you think you know what they are looking for?" she asked.

"Actually," Seiya began & everybody faced him, "I have a hunch as to what they are looking for." he said. "And what would that be Mr. Smarty Pants."(sorry can't help myself I love seeing Haruka & Seiya bickering ^_^;) Usagi shoot Haruka a glare, and she shut up.

"I think" Seiya continued "they are looking for the same person we are looking for." "What made you so sure?" Usagi asked "Well, because of the sudden urgency to look for this Star Princess I am assuming that they are also looking for her, and besides why else would Kakyuu's dream tell her to protect this person if she is not also sought by others?" "You have a point there." Ami said looking thoughtful.

"But still the question is how are we going to look for her?" Mako said "I may have the answer to that question Mako-chan." Rei said "And what would that be?" she asked. "Well not so long ago I had this vision..." and proceeds to tell them what her vision is.

"So I am assuming that the lady with the star insignia is the Star Princess." she finished. "So, what you are proposing is, in order for us to know it is her, is to see if she has a Star insignia on her forehead." Taiki said. "Exactly!" Rei said. "And how do you propose to do that?" Haruka asked "Through the enemy." she answered "What?! Are you suggesting that we should let the enemy get her." Yaten protested "No! We'll just have to wait & see if the person the enemy is targeting is the Star Princess, and if she is we'll just have to take her." Rei explained. "It' skind of risky Hino-san." Taiki said "But I must admit we don't have a choice." he said running every possibility in his head. "Well since we don't have much of a choice I don't see the reason why we should not try it. Who knows maybe it would work." Usagi the ever optimist said.

"Now that, that was settled is there anymore things that you wish to discuss with the group?" Usagi asked. "Actually, there is still one more thing," everybody looks towards the ageless senshi of time. "The future has been altered."

A blanket of silence descended upon them for a few minutes then...

"WHAT?!" Everybody except the Starlights, Kakyuu, and Usagi said. "But, but how?" Luna asked. "As we all know since the battle with Chaos is not accounted for in our supposed future, the future we thought would be, won't exist anymore. Furthermore because of what happened to the Prince of the Earth & the appearance of the Starlights the fate of Crystal Tokyo was greatly altered." Setsuna said.

"What happened now in the future?" Usagi asked "You know very well as I am that I cannot tell you what lies behind your future, Princess." Setsuna said in a motherly voice. "The only reason that I broke that rule is because of our enemy back then. However, I can only tell you this. The time for the Crystal Millennium is at hand." And with that she turned & left.

Usagi & the others were left with dumfounded expression on their faces. "Well, that was helpful." Yaten said when he came out of his daze & everybody has to agree with him.

"Anybody wanna go to the mall?" Mina asked. "Well since there is nothing left to discus I guess we better be going as well." said Haruka getting up with Michiru not far behind her.

"How about you guys? Wanna come with us?" Mina asked the guys. "Maybe next time. We still need to record our new album. Since our agent wants to release it as early as the end of the week." Taiki said turning down the offer politely "Well if that's the case I think we should get going now, ne?" "Hey! Wait up! I wanna come." they turned towards Kakyuu "You won't leave me here now, won't you?" she said with a pout & everybody burst to laughter. "Okay, Kakyuu-chan let's go!" Usagi said offering Kakyuu a hand to get up from the tatami.

Then off they went on their separate ways.

*****

In the mall six teenage girls are brosing through all the shops when a certain black haired guy came up towards & greeted them. "Hi, guys!" he said "Mamoru-san!" the girls except Usagi & Kakyuu exclaimed. "Hi! Usagi-chan!" Mamoru said "Hi, Mamoru-chan!" Usagi smiled.

That shock all four girls since they expect Usagi to glomp on Mamoru, and what's with the way they address each other isn't it they address each other as 'Mamo-chan' & 'Usako'?

"Oh! How rude of me." Usagi exclaimed & turned towards Kakyuu. "Kakyuu this is Mamoru Chiba a.k.a. Prince Endymion of Earth." then she turned towards Mamoru "Mamoru-chan, this is Kakyuu Kou, Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku." Mamoru smiled then reach for Kakyuu's hand and kiss it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." he said "The pleasure is all mine." Kakyuu said giggling & blushing at the same time.

"Well, Mamoru-chan, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked when Mamoru let go of Kakyuu's hand. "I just bought a book & then I saw you guys here. Well, I guess I got to go now. See you around Usagi-chan, Kakyuu-hime, Minna." he turned & left.

When Mamoru was out of sight the four girls rush to Usagi & bombarded her with question. 

"Usagi-chan, did something happened between you & Mamoru-san?" 

"What's going on?" 

"What just happened?"

"Usagi-chan what did you do?"

Usagi just scratch her head & said "I'll just tell you latter. Why don't we shop first then afterwards I'll tell you." Well it seems that Lady Luck was on her side since the senshi drop the subject when they heard the word 'shop'. That seems to pacify them for now.

AN: Whew! That's a tough one. I hope you like it pls. R&R.


	6. Chapter Five: Color it Red

Star Crossed

By: Lady Jam

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine I only borrow them for a while. I've also barrowed some mythological characters.

A/N:Sorry if it took me this long to update I went on vacation for the last two weeks. Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. Thank you again for your patients as well as you reviews.

Chapter Five: Color it Red

After about five hours of shopping the senshi went to Usagi's house to discuss what happened at the mall that afternoon. Usagi for her part spend a good two hours explaining to her friends what happen between her & Mamoru. "And so me & Mamoru are no longer together." she concluded.

"Wait! Hold up!" Mako raised both her hands "You mean to tell me that Mamoru told you that, you & him are over. Just like that?" she snaps her fingers for emphasis. "Yes, and I am glad it went that way." Usagi answered. "Why?" Rei asked, Usagi blushed & mumbled quietly so she is the only one to hear it, "Because I love Seiya." "What was that?" Minako prompted Usagi's blush became redder. "Because I found myself falling for somebody." "Who?" they asked in unison, even Kakyuu was interested. "Guys! Please I'll tell you if I am ready, ok! For now get off of my back." Usagi cried out clearly piss by her friends' attitude.

"Ok." they replied dejectedly. But each of them had different thoughts in their minds. Minako's mind goes like this 'Good, that means I could play matchmaker. Who is better in this art than the Goddess of Love herself!' she squealed as thoughts of playing matchmaker for her friend runs a m/sec. Makoto's goes like this 'Now I could ask her to go man hunting with me.' she grinned at Usagi. Rei's thoughts were 'Well that's good to hear. That means I still have a chance with Mamoru' she looks up with dreamy eyes. 'Oh, Mamoru I love you!' then she squealed. Ami's thoughts were different 'Good, now she could study her lessons without Mamoru occupying her thoughts' Ami looks at her sternly. Kakyuu's thoughts are 'That means my little brother (1) has a chance. Yosh! For my little brother's sake I'll make you fall in love with him, Usagi Tsukino!' Kakyuu's eyes blaze with determination.

"A... Ano minna." Usagi called out to her friends fearing for her life in the hands of the five who sat in front of her. "Akeraminai (2)!" they all shouted aloud & Usagi yelp running for cover.

*****

Kakyuu was walking down the streets on her way home when a black Honda pass her. The window of the car rolled down "Kakyuu-hime," the driver called out to her. Kakyuu turned to the person who called her "Ara Endymion-sama!" she exclaimed & walk towards the car. "What a surprise to see you, Endymion-sama." she said smiling at him. "Please just Mamoru." he said "Ok, but call me Kakyuu." "Ok. Say why don't you hop in & I'll drive you to your house." he said "Wouldn't it be too much of a trouble?" she asked him. "Nah! Besides it's dangerous for a woman to be walking the streets at this hour." he said & proceeds to open the door of the passenger seat for her. "Ok" Kakyuu said entering the car.

"So Kakyuu-san, what were you doing walking out the streets this late?" he asked striking a conversation. "Um, I was on my way home from Usagi-chan's place. How about you?" she asked facing him. "Same here I am on my way home from work." he replied "Um, so Kakyuu-san where is your place?" he asked her the directions to her house & had a little chat with her about the purpose of their visit to Earth.

"We're here!" he announces as they near the gates of a grand mansion "Wow, you didn't tell me you live in a mansion." Mamoru said awed by the grandeur in front of him. "You never ask." was her only reply as she exits the car. "Well see around Mamoru-san & thank you for the ride." she said then proceeds to enter the house a butler holding the door open for her. "Kakyuu-san!" Mamoru called out to her "Yes?" she turn around "I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked "Um, Ok!" she replied. "Great I'll pick you up tomorrow around 11:00." "Ok, Oyasumi Mamoru-san" she said "Oyasumi, Hime." with that he sped off.

As Kakyuu entered the mansion three men are waiting for her at the main foyer. "Kakyuu-hime, where have you been?" Yaten demanded "Usagi's place" she shrugged climbing the stairs "Who's that guy with you?" Taiki asked "Mamoru" she replied without care & proceeds to go to her room.

Taiki & Yaten turned to Seiya "What do you think is up with her?" Yaten asked, "Maybe we should follow her tomorrow." Seiya suggested then they heard a cry from Kakyuu's room "Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, If you so much as follow me tomorrow I'll have your heads in a platter do you hear!" Kakyuu yelled from her room. The three cringed at her cry. "Hai, Hime!" they answered. "Good! Oyasumi!" she said "Oyasumi!" the three replied sweatdropping.

*****

Next Day

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in" Kakyuu said fixing her hair in front of her vanity. "Kakyuu-sama?" the elderly butler entered the room bowing slightly "What is it, Andrew?" Kakyuu asked facing the man. "A Mr. Mamoru Chiba is here looking for you ma'am." he answered. "Oh, tell him I'll meet him in a minute." she said "Very well, ma'am." Andrew bowed & exited the room.

A few minutes later Kakyuu emerge from her room wearing a simple magenta sundress & red sandals. Her hair is down from her usual loop hair style & she wore little make up. She made her way towards the receiving room. There she saw Mamoru looking at the paintings on the wall.

"Mamoru-san?" Kakyuu called out his name as she approach him. He turned to face her & smiled "Nice place you have here, Kakyuu-san." approach her & handed her a beautiful red rose. "For you." he said handing her the rose. She place the rose under her nose smelling the sweet sent "Thank You." she said. "Shall we?" he offered her his arm & she loops her arm to his & they left to have lunch together.

*****

"...And then Fighter manage to tackle Healer & both tumbled into the pond. Then when they emerge Healer was enrage & chase Fighter around the garden." Kakyuu & Mamoru were casually talking in a local cafe while waiting for their orders to arrive. "Do they always act like that?" Mamoru asked the giggling princess in front of him. "Um, yeah, they always do. Healer & Fighter always manage to get in each other's nerves. But they respect & cared for one another greatly." she replied.

Their conversation was cut short upon the arrival of their meals. They both ate in relative silence; occasionally one would steal a glance towards the other. After the meal Mamoru insisted that he should be the one to pay, since it's improper to let a lady pay for their meal. After they settled the bill, Mamoru suggested that they go see a movie.

*****

9:00 p.m.

"Thank you, Mamoru-san. I really enjoyed your company." Kakyuu said as Mamoru pull up at the driveway of the Lights mansion. "The pleasure is all mine, Kakyuu-san" Mamoru said kissing Kakyuu's hand that earned him a light blush from the red head.

"Well, thank you again, Mamoru-san. I'll see you some other time." she said & she exited Mamoru's car.  "Good night, Princess." Mamoru called out to her, as she is about to enter the house. "Good night, Mamoru-san!" she said waving to him as he speed off the driveway.

Kakyuu sighed as she entered the house her mind was occupied with thoughts of Mamoru & that day's events. She didn't take notice of the three men lounging at the receiving room as she went up towards her room with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What's with her?" Yaten asked as he looks at Kakyuu. His companions shrugged "I don't know Yaten, I don't know." they said sweatdropping as they saw Kakyuu almost bumping a post on her way to her room.

AN: Yatta! I am done with this chapter although it's kind off short anyway I hope you like it. Please R&R. ^_^

(1) I am assuming that Kakyuu is older than any of the lights and since she considers them her siblings in this story I think its appropiate that Seiya is her little brother. Furthermore according to the stats that I have gathered Seiya is the youngest Light.

(2) Akiramenai - 'I won't give up!'


	7. Chapter Six: To Yaten With Love

Star Crossed

By: Lady Jam

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine I only borrow them for a while. I've also barrowed some mythological characters.

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting. I have a very big case of writer's block lately. Anyway hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6: To Yaten With Love

Dark Fortress

"Hello!" a singsong voice said behind Alecto. "What do you want?" she snaps. "Oh, nothing just wondering how my dearest sister is faring." a woman with silvery blue hair & amber eyes said. "Mind your own business, Megaera (1)." Alecto growled.

"Oh I minding my business sister." she answered back. "What business? All I see is you annoying the hell out of me. Now shove off!" Alecto is really irritated by her sister's teasing. "I heard that Queen Hecate is not please with your work." Megaera teases, "Well, I'll let you know, Sister! That this time I will not fail!" Alecto spat the word 'sister' to Megaera's face.

"Whatever you say sister. Ja ne!" 

"I'll show you that I will not fail this time." she muttered to herself as she fingers a photo with all the senshi in it a smirk appeared on her face (2).

*****

Juuban High School

"How boring." Yaten mumbled, he is leaning on his elbows seating in class not even bothering to listen to their teacher discuss something about Exact Differential Equation (3). Then finally after hours of droning the teacher finally stops her discussion & dismisses the class.

As Yaten exits his classroom a familiar annoying screech was heard "YYAAATTTEEENNN-KKKKUUUUUNNNNN!!!!" Minako Aino came barreling towards the smallest Light & latch unto his arm. "Ne, ne Yaten-kun. Let's go to the mall, ne?" Minako said dragging a very annoyed & very pissed Yaten, giving him no time to protest.

*****

30 Minutes Later

"Ne, Yaten-kun?" Minako tug at Yaten's sleeve "Let's go over there, ne?" she said trying to drag him into another shop. Yaten is already at his wits end with her insistent whining. He wrenches his arm from her vice like grip. "Urusai Baka(4)!" he snaps at her.

To say that Minako was shock would be an understatement. Then Yaten's next words really froze her to the spot. "Quit hanging off on me, as if we are close!" he said his voice rising with each word. "Can't that pea-size brain of yours understand that I don't want you around me! You disgust me!" he then stormed out of the mall leaving Minako frozen to the spot where he left her.

*****

Minako ran as fast as she could, she don't know where she is heading all she wants to do is to run as far away from that place as possible.

BAM!

She bumps into somebody in her haste. "Go..Gomen. I wasn't looking where I was going." she mumbles then she heard a startled gasp "MINAKO-CHAN!" She looks up and saw Usagi in front of her then rushes to hug her friend & cried her eyes out.

"So Minako-chan, what happened? Why are you crying?" Usagi asked her friend. After Minako had calmed enough Usagi brought her to her house & now they are in Usagi's room.

"It's Yaten." Minako replied in a soft voice. "What about him?" Usagi asked, "He told me that he doesn't want me to be around him & that I disgust him." she replied. 

"How did this happen?" 

"Well we went to the mall..." then Minako narrated what happened in the mall. After she is done with her story she burst into tears again & Usagi hug her, giving her all the comfort she needs.

"Am... I really... that disgusting?" Minako asked between sobs. "I only want to be close to him." she sniffs "Shhh... Don't worry about him Minako-chan." Usagi tried to console her distress friend as best as she could. "I know there has to be a reason why he said that. If it would make you feel better I'll go & talk to him. Is that ok?" she said, "Thank you Usagi-chan, you're the best!" Minako smiled at her friend.

*****

Yaten's Room

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The door opened & Seiya's head pop up from the doorway "Hey!" he called out. "Go away, Seiya!" yelled Yaten as he threw a pillow towards the raven-haired light. Seiya caught the pillow before it hit his face & walk towards Yaten's bed & sat on it.

"Odango called." he said "So? As if I care." Yaten said. "She told me what happened with you & Mina-chan at the mall." Seiya informed him. "She told me that you yelled at Mina-chan & told her that she was disgusting." he continued.

Yaten being fed up snap at him "Look, Seiya it's none of your damn business so buzz of!" Yaten tried to shoo his brother "Ok, let's say it's none of my business. But that doesn't also give you the right to treat her that way." Seiya said irritated by his brother's attitude.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yeah!?"

"Yeah! Because if you do you would also feel the same way as I am!"

"Try me!"

"All my life people like me & love me because I am Yaten Kou or Sailor Star Healer! But that's just it they only love the image of a famous rock star or the image of the brave senshi nothing more!" by this time Yaten's tears are already flowing freely "All those girls who practically worships the ground that we walk on, doesn't really love us. They thought I don't know what they are thinking but I do! It's the curse of being an empath to know what people really feel. They don't love me because of me they love me because I am famous! All they love is an illusion not me!" Yaten sob. 

Seiya is at a lost of words, he knows what Yaten said was true since they have the same status in life but what got him off guard is the intensity of Yaten's emotions. True, he knew that the Yaten is gifted with empathy but he never knew that it could lead to this.

He approaches his crying brother & encompasses him in a fierce hug trying to give as much comfort as he could. "Yaten, I'm sorry. I didn't know you feel that way." he said as they sat down on the bed. They stayed in that position until Yaten calmed.

"I'm sorry too." Yaten said "No need to be sorry. However you need to apologize to Mina-chan. Although, I understand why you did it, but it is still not an excuse for you not to apologize to her." Seiya said.

"I guess you're right. But what if she doesn't want to talk to me again?" Yaten asked, "I think she would still talk to you. She loves you!" Seiya replied. "What makes you so sure?" he asked again "Yaten, Yaten, I guess you have build a wall too thick that you don't anymore know how to love. Open up your heart & you would know, trust me." and with that he left to give Yaten space to think it over.

*****

Yaten is walking by the park reflecting what Seiya told him. 'Am I really that dense?' he asked himself. 'I wish Seiya is right about what Minako ever loving me.' he thought 'Although that is kind of impossible now, after what I did to her at the mall. I hope I'll find the answers to this.' he sat down on a park bench & stared up the stars. 'Yosh! Maybe I should just give it a try. I'll apologize to her...' his thoughts were interrupted by screams.

'What the hell is that?" he thought as he ran to the source of all those screaming. When he reaches the lake area of the park he saw Alecto & her minions wrecking havoc. He quickly duck on a nearby bush to henshin.

"HEALER STAR POWER MAKE UP!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

One of the harpies is reduce to a pile of dust. "From the deepest depths of the galaxy I am a one of the sacred shooting stars Sailor Star Healer! STAGE ON!"

"Ah! One of the sailor senshi has come to join our party." Alecto said mockingly. Healer jumps from her perch on top of a light post, "Sorry Am I late?" she asked sarcasm dripping from her every word. "Oh, on the contrary you're just in time. Get her harpies!" she ordered.

A swarm of winged youma attack Healer all at the same time. She barely dodges an attack when she was seize at the back by one she did a back flip & did a round house kick which sent the harpies crashing towards a tree. Then one of them caught Healer's arm as she was about to punch it then another caught her other arm. Now she is rendered helpless a she struggled to get free from their hold against her.

"Look what I got! Oh, a little star! How wonderful!" Alecto mock as she approaches Healer, "Let go of me you bitch!" Healer spat at her. "Oh no no no, my little star. I am not done with you yet." Alecto said as she place her hand on Healer's head. "Now little star this won't take too long." A black light flare from her hand & Healer screamed in agony as a green star the seal of the planet Healer flashes to existence. "I guess you're not the one I am looking for to bad. Harpies finish her of." she ordered & disappeared into thin air.

When Alecto left Yaten slump down the pavement drained. One of the harpies is about to kill her when... "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" an attack whizzed by & hit the youma turning it into dust.

Minako is on her way home when she decided to stop by the park to clear her mind. As she was walking towards the lake she heard the sounds of someone battling. Ducking to a near by bush she took a peek & saw Healer fighting ten of the winged youma's they have encountered early that week.

An inner debate ensued inside her head. 

'What should I do?'

Well duh! Isn't it obvious! Go help her!

'Yah! I know I should help her but she told me that she don't want me near her!'

My God, Minako! Can't you see she needs help?!

'Yeah, but...'

No buts as a senshi it is your duty to help anybody who is in need of your help & right now Healer needs your help!

'Alright! Alright! I'll help her!'

"VENUS STAR POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!" and one of the youma turned into dust. She rushes over to  Healer to check if she is alright. She breathes a sigh of relief when she finds out that Healer is just unconscious. She pulls out her communicator "Minna! I need back up I am in  Juuban Park by the lake!" she said. "Wakatta!" Haruka replied & the connection was cut off. Then she faces the remaining harpies. "You'll pay for that!" she charges towards the harpies & an intense battle begins.

After quite sometime a youma manages to get close to the unconscious Healer. It is about to stab her heart when Venus saw it. "Noooo!!!" she rushes towards Healer & shields her body with hers. The sharp claws imbedded themselves in her back.

The first thing Healer saw when she regained consciousness is Venus' smiling face, "Yaten-kun... Kimi wa...su...ki...da yo.(5)" and she collapses in Healer's arms. Healer was shock at what happened & unconsiously catches Venus as she falls. Her eyes went even wider as the scene of what happened to Minako during the final battle with Galaxia replayed in her mind.

"IIIIYYYYAAAAAA(6)!!!!!!"

******

A/N: Nasty cliffhanger isn't it well I need to go now I am sleepy. Pls. R&R!!!

(1)Greek Mythology Megaera is one of the 3 Furies who judge souls & punishes mortals for their wrongs.

(2) Maybe your wondering where she got the photo it's a post card actually like the ones you could buy at a novelty shop. Sorry can't think of anything but that I know it's kinda lame, again sorry. ^_^;v

(3) Well anybody would really be bored out of their wits seating in class with nothing to do but stare at a chalk board full of numbers & symbols. Beleive me it's hell especially if you have to seat there for two hours. Thank God it's over & I can enjoy my vacation. ^_^v

(4)Urusai Baka - Shut up, stupid!

(5)Kimi wa suki dayo - I like you/ I love you

(6)Iya - No


	8. Chapter 7: Open Up Your Heart, Healer

Star Crossed

By: Lady Jam

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine I only borrow them for a while. I've also barrowed some mythological characters.

A/N: Please Excuse my grammar I am not good in English. ^_^;V

Chapter 7: Open Up Your Heart, Healer

"IIIIIIYYYYAAAA!!!"

A blood curdling scream pierce through the stillness of the night. A scene so horrible accompanied it. Healer, clutching Minako in her arms sobbing, bathe in blood. This is the scene in which the other senshi witness when they arrived.

Time stood still as everybody tries to absorb what is happening.

The spell was broken when Healer stood, her eyes hooded. She gently places Minako on the ground and walks towards the Harpies. When she lifts her head, the other senshi were shock to see the emotions or rather the lack of it in her emerald depths. 

Tears streaming from her empty eyes, she attacks the youma as they charge at her killing them mercilessly one by one with her bare hands. When there is no youma left to destroy she went on destroying every thing around her. The senshi are horrified at what she was doing and tried to stop her.

"Healer! Yamete!" Maker tried to grab her arms but she was thrown over to the lake. Fighter then charges towards her but she too was blasted to a lamppost. Uranus tried to tackle her but ended up being pinned on the ground. Then finally Jupiter sends a small jolt of electricity behind Healer to stun her. She collapses on top of Uranus.

Mars went to take Healer off Uranus as Neptune help her up while Mercury rushes to check on everybody. "Minna, call an ambulance! Quick!" she ordered, "Minako is still alive but she's losing a lot of blood!"

Moment's later four ambulances came & carried Minako, Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya towards the nearest hospital.  

*****

Juuban Medical Hospital

The door of the emergency room burst open as four stretchers were wheeled inside followed by 7 teenagers.

30 Minutes Later...

"Usagi-chan, would you please seat down. You're starting a hole on the carpet with your constant pacing." Makoto said trying to persuade her friend to calm down. Before Usagi could reply a doctor came out of the operating room.

"Are you related with the patients?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, we are their friends," Ami replied.

"Are they alright, Doctor?" Usagi asked worry written in her face. 

"The three men are alright. However, the lady has a 50/50 chance of survival. If her condition does not stabilize soon I am afraid that we would lose her," the senshi are shaken by the news. 

"Doctor can we see them?" Michiru asked.

"I am afraid I can't let you see her. But you can't go see those men if you want," the doctor replied before she left. They were all shaken by the news and could only pray that Minako would survive.

Usagi unable to take the tension in the room said, "I need to go see Seiya," and with that she left her friends.

*****

Seiya's Room

Usagi immediately went to Seiya's room after the doctor has left. When she opened the door she saw Seiya's sleeping form. As she approach the bed Seiya stirred and opened his midnight blue eyes.

"Odango?" he said albeit weakly. His head hurts so much not to mention his whole body. 

"How are you feeling Seiya?" Usagi asked as she sat by his bedside. 

"I feel like I have been run over by a truck," he said.

"The doctor said you would be release tomorrow since you only got minor injuries," she said assuring him. 

"I'm glad to hear that," he said "God, knows how I hate hospitals," he smiled at her and took her hand in his. Then he saw her sullen expression and immediately his smile turned into a frown. "Odango, what's wrong?" he asked a hint of concern in his voice.

Usagi let out a heavy sigh and told him about Minako's condition. After telling him of what the doctor said she flung herself towards Seiya and let out all her frustrations about the whole situation.

"I am such a failure," she sob "I can't even... be there... for my best friend... when she needed me," she said between sobs barrowing deeper in his chest. 

"Shhh. Hush now Odango no ones blaming you for not being there on time," Seiya soothed her as best as he can. " I know you know that Minako is strong. Have faith in her she would pull through this. Be strong my Odango," he said pulling her in bed with him. 

Not long after that her sobs lessen and she fell asleep in Seiya's arms. Seiya smiled at her and kiss her forehead. "Oyasumi [Good night], my Odango." and he too close his eyes to join his precious Moon Princess in Morphious' [1] realm.

*****

"Yaten-kun!" a voice too familiar called out to him. He opened his eyes to see shinning sapphire eyes. 

"Where am I?" he asked Minako as he sat up. 

"At the park where else," answered the blonde, "Mou Yaten-kun, hidoi yo [you're mean] falling asleep in the middle of our picnic," she pouted then her pout turned to a mischievous grin, without warning she pounced on him, pinning him on the ground and started tickling him.

Yaten let out a squeak of surprise and tried to dodge Minako's hands. "Ya...Yamero [Stop]!!!! Minako stop it. Hahaha!!!" he said laughing and trying hard to evade her hands. 

"No," she said giggling "Not until surrender," then the hand became more insistent and harder to dodge. 

"Hahaha, Okay... Okay... I surrender!" he yelled bringing his hands up. Immediately the hands left him. As soon as he sat up he look at Minako a mischievous gleam in his emerald eyes. "I am going to get you for that," he said Minako eeped when she realize what he meant and bolted up to escape Yaten.

"Minako, you minx! You won't get away from me that easily," Yaten yelled as he chased Minako around the park.

"Catch me if you can!" Minako yelled over her back.

Two teenagers laugh and chased one another around the park dodging people and objects along their path. Finally after what seem like hours Minako stopped and Yaten almost ran into her. Somehow Minako had leaded him in a secluded grove in the park.

"Minako... Whe... where are we?" he asked while trying to catch his breath. He steadied himself and approached the suddenly silent Goddess of Love. "Minako?" he called out tentatively as he slowly walks towards her. "Daijobou?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ne, Yaten-kun," Minako said in a low voice "Are you... Are you disgusted of me?" she asked. Yaten was struck by what she said.

"Minako... What are you talking about?" he asked.

Then suddenly the scenery around them changes. The once beautiful grove turned to nothingness, a void. Minako was dress as Sailor Venus stood before him battered with tears running down her checks. 

"Yaten-kun, Kimi wa suki da yo,"

Out of nowhere shadows began to swallow Minako. Horrified Yaten tried his best to reach her. 

"MINAKO!!!!!!!"

*****

"MINAKO!!!!!"

Yaten bolted up from his bed bathe in cold sweat. The senshi who are approaching his room suddenly burst in to see what was wrong with him.

Kakyuu immediately went to his starlight's side as she entered the room. "Yaten, daijobou?" she asked him. 

Yaten faced her, his emerald eyes filled with panic. "Kakyuu-hime, Minako wa... Minako wa doko [Where's Minako]?" he asked her frantically. The senshi as well as Kakyuu look away when they heard his question.

Yaten for his part felt dreaded when his friends refused to tell him what he wanted to know. Feeling frustrated that they wouldn't answer his question he started to get out of bed. "Yaten-kun you must not get out of bed so soon," Makoto told him. 

"Minako needs me. I can't afford to stay in bed," he retorted anger rising with each passing moment.

"If you really insist to go to her at least let one of us escort you to her," Rei's voice of reason stopped him. He realized that there is no other option and he relented. Makoto called a nurse and ask her to get a wheelchair for Yaten so he wouldn't strain himself.

Again with a lot of protest from the nurse and Yaten, Makoto wheeled him towards Minako's room. Once inside Makoto left him there, she understood his need of privacy.

Once the door is shut, Yaten held Minako's hand in his. The once sunny and cheerful Goddess of Love and Beauty now look pale and life less, but none the less beautiful.

Yaten felt a pang of guilt when his saw what his foolishness has caused the Venusian Princess. "Minako gomen," he said softly hands gripping tightly the pale hand of his princess. "Hontou ni gomen," a sob escaped his lips.

"I am such a jerk ne, Mina-chan?" he smiled a bitterly, "If only I haven't let my irritation get the better of me. If only I let you prove yourself and not let my assumptions get in the way none of this would have happened to you," he stroked Minako's cheeks with the back of his hands as if coaxing her to wake up.

"Mina-chan, I know I have no right to be here. But I just want you to know that I am not disgusted with you. What I have said earlier, it is just my defense mechanism. I have been brought up thinking that the reason why people love and care for me is because I am famous and powerful nobody gave me the type of love that you so freely give. Seiya, Taiki, and Kakyuu they are different, the love they gave me are that of family and nothing more. Before you came that is the only true love I have known. I don't know how to react towards it. Being an empath is also one of the factors why I tried to push you away. It's hard to open up to people knowing that deep inside they really don't love you. I have built a shield around myself that even I don't know how to brake out but somehow you were able to,"

"Minako," he took a deep breath, 

"Kimi wa suki da yo," 

"I have been meaning to tell you that along time ago. But my fear got in the way. I fear that the reason you only love me is because I am Yaten Kou, member of the Three Lights. I guess Seiya was right I have built a wall around me that I can no longer sense what true love is,"

"Minako, onegai wake up. We need you, I NEED you. It's okay if you hate me when you wake up but at least I know you're alive. Onegai, Hime wake up," broken sobs filled the room. The silver haired light cried himself to sleep but even then he still have his hands around Minako's as if he is afraid to let go.

tbc...

A/N: Eeeppp!!!! *Chibi scrambles for cover* Gomen! I know it's been a while but please forgive me. I promise I would continue this I just need to clear my mind first. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. BTW please excuse my grammar I am not good in English since it's my second language. Thank you again minna! Please R&R.


End file.
